I. Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to wireless communications systems and, more particularly, to procedures for protecting access shared spectrum (SS) in new radio (NR).
II. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
A wireless communication network may include a number of Node Bs that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a Node B via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the Node B to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the Node B.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example of an emerging telecommunication standard is new radio (NR, e.g., 5G radio access (RA)). NR is a set of enhancements to the LTE mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). It is designed to better support mobile broadband Internet access by improving spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards using OFDMA with a cyclic prefix (CP) on the downlink (DL) and on the uplink (UL) as well as support beamforming, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology, and carrier aggregation. However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in NR technology. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, using shared radio frequency spectrum (SRFS), which may include unlicensed radio frequency spectrum (URFS), has been considered to help solve the spectrum congestion problem for future wireless needs, not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but also to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications. However, the SRFS may carry other transmissions, and therefore techniques such as listen before talk (LBT) and clear channel assessment (CCA) may be used in an effort prevent excessive interference. In certain scenarios, wireless devices operating in a shared spectrum may be asynchronous. It may be desirable to mitigate interference caused by wireless devices operating in the scared spectrum.